Lo esencial es invisble a los ojos
by Herr Whisk
Summary: Un joven y ambicioso cocinero mira hacía el futuro... Sí existen tantos peces en All BLUE ¿Cómo es que no he podido hallar algo para mí?


_** No suelo estar deprimido pero hay veces que simplemente no puedo contener tanta tristeza, no como antes.**_

_**Yo no produje o hice ONE PIECE. Son solo una vision ficticia de uno de los personajes, independientemente si se adapte o no a la faceta "real" del mismo. No he leido todos los fanfics del sitio. Si hay una historia parecida, mil perdones.**_

**Sin titulo.**

Una luna plateada. Eso era lo unico que se encontraba acompañando al rubio cocinero en la cubierta del navio. Todos los demas se encontraban en la isla, haciendo y deshaciendo todo.

Rara era la ocasión donde el chef no bajase para comprar nuevos ingredientes o mejor aun, observar a las damas de cada nuevo puerto. Pero por esa noche no. Esa noche el se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos…Su vida, su manera de ser, en si, TODO el.

Se preguntaba que era "amar" de verdad. Una vez cuando pequeño, el Capt. Zeff dijo que era algo similar a la cocina. Sabores dulces, toques amargos que una ve mezclados hacen que una maravilloso platillo se convirtiese en una pieza maestra. Y una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes dejarlo.

Encendio un cigarillo, mientras musitaba – Suena algo parecido al sexo.- Pero no. Iba mas alla. Nunca se habia preguntado eso.

Un pirata debe seguir sus sueños… ¿Pero después¿Cuándo logras tu sueño que sigue?

Un pirata tampoco deberia de preocuparse por el futuro. Pero… ¿Qué hay después?

Pensaba eso mientras se ajustaba la corbata, recordando lo que ocurrio en esa mañana.

_flashback-_

_Tocaban puerto en la Isla Brisa Calmada. Cuando Sanji bajo del bergantín m lo recibieron como una especie de super estrella del deporte o un astro de la musica. Tantas curvas solo podian hacer que el corazon apasionado del cocinero se agitara. Se encontraba mas que alegre._

_Aun asi, habia una chica de bello cuerpo. Caderas seductoras, una larga cabellera castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Sanji estaba a punto de acercarse a esa dama, cuando de la nada salio un sujeto._

_A su opinión, el sujeto no era merecedor de tal regalo de Dios. Era un sujeto bajito, algo rechoncho, e incluso de aspecto desaliñado y desagradable. Sin embargo, aquella femina recibio a ese engendro con gran alegria y un calido beso._

_Mientras la feliz pareja se alejaba ; el luchaba por alcanzar a la pareja. Sanji estaba confiado que su apariencia seria suficiente para impresionar a la señorita y hacerla suya en todo sentido._

_-oi .oi- llamaba en un tono moderadamente alto. La chica volteo, tomado de la mano de su acompañante._

_Cuando la chica se volteo, Sanji quedo congelado. No por la belleza de la chica, si no por la falta de interes que esta tenia hacia el. Su sonrisa, blanca como la misma faz de la luna llena era producto de una alegria inmensa…algo que el creia que jamas alcanzaria._

_La pareja irradiaba un aura cautivante, que hacia que todos en aquella isla los admiraran. Sanji estaba estupefacto. -¿Qué demonios ocurrio?-._

_Bajo la cabeza y se dirigio al tumulto de mujeres que deseaban un beso, un abrazo o incluso un poco mas…_

_flashback –_

-Vaya. Pareciese que después de todo nadie me ama. – Hasta cierto punto eso era cierto. Era parte de una tripulacion. Era querido por todos. Pero no amado. Penso en todas las damas que habian compartido el mar con el.

Vivi, Nami y Robin. Solo eran amigas. Siempre habia tenido atenciones hacia ellas, una pequeña atracción por ellas, pero jamas algo demasiado profundo. Muy dentro de si, las deseaba. Todas las noches se imaginaba con cada una de ellas, tocandolo, besandolo y teniendo sexo con el de manera desenfrenada. Pero jamas ocurriria.

No era mas que eso. ¿sere amado? No lo sabia. Era un triste pensamiento, pero tenia otras cosas en que preocuparse. Aun asi, no podia encontrar explicación de por que nunca habia sentido tan intensa emocion, que da origen a los humanos. Que hace que un hombre y una mujer se fusionen en uno.

Algo de envidia cruzo toda su espina dorsal al comparse con sus compañeros. Fisicamente, el se encontraba en un estado de ventaja absoluta, incluso sobre MARIMO. Pero, emocionalmente…

Zoro aun se aferraba a su compañera muerta. Y mas aun , cuando encontro, por azares del destino, a una chica casi identica a ella. Ussop tenia a Kaya. Luffy…bueno…era Luffy, se amaba a si mismo, a la comida…pero a ultimas fechas se habia tornado algo detallista y amable con Nami.

–Maldito- exhalo junto con una bocanada de humo que formo un Jolly Roger que el mismo viento llevo.

Pero yo…-No podia recordar nisquiera el nombre de la ultima mujer que paso por su camarote. Ni siquiera su apariencia. Solo recordaba su rutina de escape.

_Una ducha rapida. Una nota dentro de un sobre rosa, con un aroma a una locion de hedor acido mezclado con humo de cigarillo. La nota usualmente decia:_

**"Fuiste fantastica."**

**O**

**"Es una lastima no poder quedarme por mas tiempo."**

Estas notas siempre acompañadas por una rosa blanca.

Muchas chicas al recibir esto, se sentian vacias o usadas. Muchas otras quebraban en llanto, y no para mas, pues habian perdido su virginidad a manos de un encantador cocinero con intensiones de una breve "bocadillo" para continuar sus viajes.

Es increíble -. Ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas habia sido sus damas de una sola noche.

_Su corazon estaba confundido. De cierto modo, el tambien queria sentir eso. Una loca pasion candente que te obliga a hacer cosas que nunca pensaste. Que con una sola sonrisa del otro ser, tu ira o tu mal humor se disipara._

¿Eso sera para mi?- Siguió hablando en voz baja mientras miraba las estrellas.

Sanji no comprendia por que pensaba en eso. Era algo frustrante que después de 19 años de vida, el jamas pudiese haber dicho "Yo ame a …";si no un "Yo amo la cocina, amo a las damas,"

Su ego, sin embargo, no le permitio caer y penso:

**-Si no ha llegado alguien por mi corazon, es por que no ha habido nadie merecedor de el.-**

Se convencio a si mismo mientras arrojaba una carcajada. Eso era lo mas logico. Después de todo, alguien tan perfecto como el no podia ser alcanzado por cualquier cosa que el pequeño mundo podia ofrecer.

Muy dentro de el, aun habia una parte de su alma que no podia digerir semejante argumento. Desde hacia un buen tiempo, el se sentia incompleto. Vacio. Aunque tenia su sueño, y verlo realizado seria su gran triunfo… no tenia a ese "alguien" especial para compartilo.

Sanji se levanto. Fue a su camarote, se despojo de sus vestimentas usuales y se cubrio con otras mas comodas. Se coloco sobre su hamaca, mientras el movimiento ondulante lo arrullaba. Era una noche de verano. Pero el sentia frio….

Un frio que emanaba su corazon, suplicando por un calido beso. De ese "alguien". Sin embargo, sabia que por ahora eso no pasaria. Su mejor oportunidad era mantenerse rodeado de damas para olvidarse del ese descomunal vacio que desintegraba su alma cada vez que el sol salia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿Continuo?**

**Si no, espero que lo revisen. Y me digan que puedo mejorar. Es el primer fan fic que escribo y espero que les guste. Habra parte dos si hay mas de 10 reviews.**


End file.
